What Kind Of Name Is Seeley?
by MachinaMaw Kana
Summary: Crossover: BonesAngel. Angel and Booth are sucked into a portal and are dropped off in each others world, you can just imagine the humor in all this.
1. Oh God, I'm in Hell

**_Angel / Bones Crossover_**

_Title:_ **_What Kind of Name is Seeley?_**

_Summary: Angel and Booth are sucked into a portal and are dropped off in each others world, you can just imagine the humor in all this. _

_World of Angel : Take place after season five, && Connor works at W&H, and Wesley &&Fred are miraculously revived._

_World of Bones: Whatever is going on at the moment._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Bones, sad to say but true…_

_a/n: I haven't written a fanfiction in, forever. So don't kill me, please, my usual editor person is in England right now, seriously. So… I had my dear, dear friend LPS (now BAM Aesthetic) edit it instead. Bare with me. Please R&R. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter One** -Oh, God. I'm in Hell.

_The World of Angel_

Angel was quietly sitting in his office doing some paper works when Wesley walked in.

"Hey Wes, do we have a new case?" the vampire asked, not looking up from his paper work. "Well if you consider a three-headed baby eating demon named Iwon Te Atyou looking to sue UPS a case, then yes we do," he said handing Angel a manila folder.

"So, what exactly is UPS?" inquired Angel, grabbing the folder.

"UPS. It stands for United Pedophile Service," Wesley answered. "Comforting, yes?"

"Why does Iwon Te Atyou wanna sue UPS?" asked Angel, ignoring Wesley's last comment. He was skimming through the papers in the folder.

"Well apparently, one of the UPS guys left a package at his house right in front of his door. Next day on his way to work, he walks out, trips, rolls down the stairs and the poor guy breaks his leg. Angel, just so you know, our client prefers being called Mr. Te Atyou," Wesley informed him as he took a seat in the chair in front of Angel's desk.

"Well that was stupid of him. Why doesn't he check to see if there's anything in his way before he starts making his merry way out the door?" said a voice from behind Wesley and Angel. It was Spike sitting on the couch near the door. He was very laidback with his feet up on the coffee table; he was drinking beer.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" grunted Angel.

"Well I'm bloody bored, that's what. So I was thinking, 'Why should I be the only one bored out of my mind? Angel should have a share of the fun.' So here I am." He smiled in that so-what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it way.

"Hello, Spike," Wesley greeted him.

"'Ello English, how's life treating ya? Hmm?" Spike asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Can we get back to the case here?" interrupted Angel.

"Oh, sorry Angel didn't mean to get sidetrack." Wesley turned around in the chair to face him. "So what are we gonna do about Mr. Te Atyou? I mean we are his lawyers."

"What does Mr. Te Atyou do for a living?" questioned Angel, still looking through the papers.

Wesley took the papers from him and quickly looked through it. "Mr. Te Atyou, works at…a daycare center," he said looking up surprised. "A bit ironic, don't you think?" And he gave the folder back to Angel.

"I bet the bloke loved 'Snack Time,' all those little munchkins." Spike laughed.

"Spike!" Angel yelled. "Will you at least make yourself useful?"

"Sorry bud, but I don't work for you; don't have to do a thing you say." He smiled.

There was a knock on the door. "Come on in, we're decent." Spike answered.

"Hey you don't get to invite people into my office, got it!" Angel said threateningly, pointing his finger at Spike.

"Oh, sorry man, didn't mean to step over your authority." apologized Spike. "Never mind forget what I said don't come in we're all butt naked!" He yelled at the door, then took another sip of his beer.

Wesley tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Spike…"Angel said under his breathe. "Come in."

The door opened, it was Connor he had a package in his hands. "Hey Dad, Uncle Wes, Spike." he smiled and closed the door behind him.a/n: I just like Connor addressing the people who knew him as a baby as Uncle or Auntie. I'm Filipino if that helps any."Hello, Connor," Wesley replied.

"Hey son, what do you have there?" Angel was referring to the package Connor was holding. "UPS just dropped it off, so I'm bringing it up here for you. It says 'Fragile' like fifty times so the usual delivery boy was too chicken to bring it. He's scared he's gonna drop and break it." Connor laughed. "He already tripped over it anyways; broke his leg, pretty funny huh?"

"Humans: They're so self-conscious. Pathetic bunch really, they're just a meal waiting to happen," Spike contemplated.

The three just stared at him. "Hey Spike," Connor began "Your hair is sticking up."

"WHAT! WHERE!" he quickly stood up and went to window to try and see his reflection. "Damn bloody, no reflection, vampire self." He turned to the others. "Is it really that bad? Is my hair really sticking up like a porcupine's backside?" He asked worried for his own vanity.

"Humans aren't the only self-conscious bunch, huh, Spiky?" Angel was smirking. Connor and Wesley couldn't hold in their laughter.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. I get it this is a father/son set up, and English boy is just here for the chuckle. Okay I can see, I will get you Angel and your little boy too!" Spike said, then began to laugh maniacally. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…ha…ack." He coughed. "Well bye all." And left the room to plot his revenge. "Anyways…Connor you can just leave the package there." Angel instructed his son.

"'Kay." Connor said putting down the package. "Anything you want me to do?" He asked looking back up at his father.

"Um, will you get Gunn? I have a case for him."

"Alright." Connor answered, and he left.

"You gotta love that kid, ain't he great? He respects me, his Uncle Wes, and best of all he makes fun of Spike, he makes me so proud." Angel pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Well he's a real chip off the old block." Wesley laughed.

The two talked while they waited for Gunn, who came in about 10 minutes later. "Hey, boss man. Hey Wesleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Gunn tripped over the package that was left on the floor.

"Gunn!" The two men quickly got up to assist their comrade. "Are you alright?" Wesley asked as he and Angel helped Gunn up onto his feet.

"Yeah. I think I sprained my ankle though."

Angel and Wesley helped Gunn to the couch. "What was that thing I tripped on?" Gunn asked as soon as he sat down.

"It was a package." answered Wesley examining Gunn's ankle for swelling.

"A package? I tripped on a package? How did that ended up there?"

"I told Connor to leave the package at the door, when I asked him to get you." Angel said "It's actually kind of funny, you see the case I want you to work on is similar to what just happened. A demon, Mr. Te Atyou, is suing UPS. He tripped on a package, too, when they left at his house."

"Hey, don't worry Angel I'll make sure I win this case, I'm a suing that place for every penny it's worth." Gunn reassured him.

"Angel, I think you should check on the package, see if it's broken. Connor did say it was fragile." Wesley informed him.

"Oh right!" Angel went and got the package. "I don't think anything's broken." He said as he opened it. Inside he found a small mirror. It looked very old. It was round and had a green-ish metal frame around it. The frame had patterns mostly, diamond shaped, and it had rubies in the center of each one.

"Is it broken?" Gunn was concerned that he might of broken Angel's mirror when he tipped over it.

"No I don't think it is." Angel replied as the examined the mirror. "Wesley, do you think you can find out if this mirror has any kind of mystical powers?"

"Of course, but Angel it looks like an ordinary mirror to me."

"Yeah, I know, but I get this weird feeling. I mean why would anyone send me a mirror? I can't even see myself in it, not really much point to even having this, you know." Angel explained.

"I see. Alright I'll see what I can…" Wesley was cut off but a bright light that came from the mirror. When the light was gone, Wesley and Gunn found that the both Angel and the mirror had disappeared.

"Angel?" Wesley called out. "Where'd he go, he was just standing there… Right?" Gunn asked.

"Yes, he was. I guess he was right. Perhaps the mirror does have some mystical powers. I should try to find the mirror in the book, and where Angel might be." Wesley walked out of Angel's office, without looking back.

"Um, Wes! Hey Wesley! A little help here!" Gunn shouted as Wesley left. "Damn." Gunn laid back into the couch, he couldn't really move, his ankle hurt too much.

The door suddenly burst opened. Gunn looked up, he thought Wesley finally realized he had left him in Angel's office. But it was Spike, he had his game face on, he was holding a stake in in one hand and an old looking book in the other.

"Now your in for it, Angel!" He looked around before noticing no one was at Angel's desk. He saw Gunn sitting on the couch and asked "Hey, where did Angel go?"

"You just missed him. He got sucked into some mirror." Gunn relied.

"Aw, deng it!" Spike kicked the air. "So a mirror beat me to the punch line. I had this whole thing planned too, and that ugly brute gets sucked into a bloody mirror." he sighed. "Ah well, hey tell me when Angel gets back alright? Got a gift for him." And with that he left the room again leaving Gunn all alone… again.

"Hey Spike! A little help! Oh, forget it."

_Meanwhile in the World of Bones…_

Angel fell onto a cold, hard floor. When he opened his eyes, he saw the mirror lying next to him. He slowly got to his feet and picked up the mirror. "Stupid mirror."

He looked around the room: he wasn't alone, there were people in blue jumpsuits, all whom were staring at him; there were computers with pictures of skulls and phalanges of the hands; there were knives and saws on a tray next to him; and there were skeletons. He counted at least five as he looked around; they were on metal tables, most of them were bloody and had decaying flesh still hanging off them.

"Oh God, I'm in Hell."


	2. Can you say Obsessed?

_**What Kind of Name is Seeley? **_

_By: MachinaMaw Kana & x.Ninja.No.Yuki.x_

**Chapter Two** Can you say Obsessed?

"Booth?" a woman walked up to Angel. She was carrying a skull in one hand and reaching out the other towards the vampire, but Angel jumped back, startled.

The woman had chestnut colored hair gathered together in a ponytail; her face was contorted with anxiety. "Booth, are you alright?" she asked again.

"I don't know who you're talking about, Devil Lady, but my name's not Booth."

"Excuse me! Did you just call me 'Devil Lady?' " Bones was offended.

"You're holding a human skull; the blood is still fresh, I can smell it!" Angel was backing away, the smell of human blood was getting tempting.

"Okay, I'm guessing you hit your head pretty hard when you fell from the ceiling, thin air…wherever it is you fell from, you must have hit the floor pretty hard to call Brennan a 'Devil Lady'." It was another woman walking towards them. She was light-skinned, her black hair was also in a ponytail.

"Stay away from me." Angel was ready for a fight.

"Booth, I think you should lie down," said the chestnut-haired woman.

"No, not 'til I get some answers," the vampire demanded.

"Um, alright for starters, my name is Angela Montenegro. This is Dr. Temperance Brennan." She pointed to her friend. "And those two gentle men up there," she pointed to a middle-aged man, whom Angel at first glance, had mistaken for a mouse, and a quirky looking kid. "That's Dr.

Jack Hodgins, and the little boy is Zack Addy."

"Hey!" said the one named Zack.

"And you," Dr. Brennan began, "are Special Agent Seeley Booth, you're the FBI's finest." She smiled.

Angel looked at them like they were insane and forced a laugh. "Okay, I can see you're all mentally unstable, so, I'll just let myself out." He was slowly making his way towards the door of the lab. "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not him."

"That's impossible, you look just like Booth, and I'm sure he didn't have a twin brother. So you must be him!" She walked up to him examining his face.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"I'm an anthropologist, I should be able to-" she stopped suddenly and before Angel knew what happened, Dr. Brennan hit him hard on the head with the skull. "Sorry, Booth." Angel was out like a light.

"Alright, Brennan!" exclaimed Hodgins, jumping out of his chair. Angela glared at him.

"Dr. Brennan, what did you do that for? You could have damaged the skull."

"Oh, don't worry, Zack, Booth's got a pretty thick head. He'll be alright." Bones reassured him.

"Not Agent Booth, that skull." He pointed to the bloody skull in the doctor's hands.

"Oh, this skull! I think it's okay." She examined it and they continued working on identifying the bodies.

_World of Bones : 5 Hours later…_

"This doesn't make any sense," Brennan said, a little frustrated, as she stared at the computer screen, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What doesn't make sense?" Angela asked, standing in the doorway of Brennan's office.

"Nothing," Brennan answered casually. Or at least, she tried to. She fumbled with the mouse. As she did so, Angela approached her desk with a raised brow.

"What are you doing?" she asked, still coming closer.

Temperance continued fumbling with the mouse, trying to X-out of the telltale window, but for some reason, it wasn't allowing her to do so. Instead, tired of the fumbling, she just shut off the monitor. She looked back up at Angela and smiled.

"Like I said, nothing."

"Oh, really?" Angela didn't believe it for a second. She reached over Brennan's shoulder and tried to turn the monitor back on, but Brennan slapped her hand away.

"What are _you_ doing?" Brennan's eyes narrowed.

"Just trying to figure out what's got you so jittery." Angela tried to turn the monitor on again, but this time, Brennan grabbed her arm. "What are you hiding, Temp?"

"Nothing, why are you so nosy?"

"It's in my nature," Angela said, smiling briefly before reaching out again, but Brennan's grip held strong. "Just let me look at-"

"No. It's none of your-"

"C-mon! Just-"

"Angela, stop-"

"Just what is going on here?" a loud, authoritative voice boomed out.

The two women looked up to see Dr. Goodman glaring at them from the doorway. They glared at each other then looked back at their boss and said, "Nothing!"

Dr. Goodman raised a brow. "Right. If you two are not doing anything, work-related or otherwise, then I suggest you start doing something. Preferably work-related." He gave a stern glare at the two of them, then he looked at Brennan. "Brennan, I need a word with you."

"But-" She glanced at Angela, who had a smug look on her face, then back at Goodman's strict-expression. "Yes, sir." She followed Goodman out of the door and into the hall.

Angela snickered and sat down at Brennan's desk chair. "Let's see what's got you so riled up, Temp," she said as she reached for the monitor.

"Angela?" Goodman poked his head back in through the doorway. She drew her hand back and looked up at him innocently.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"Get back to work!" he boomed and left again.

She looked back at the blank computer screen reluctantly. "Yes, sir." Angela sat up and Goodman left. She watched his retreating back and sat back down again. "Now that he's gone, a little peek couldn't hurt, could it?" She grinned and switched on the monitor. A brief look of surprise flickered over her face, but it was soon replaced by a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, this is good. This is really good."

She switched off the monitor and left the office in time to see Goodman leave Brennan in the hall alone.

"So what was that all about?" Angela began casually.

"He wanted a case report. He also wanted to make sure we were focusing our full attention on it." Temperance sighed.

"Ah, yes, well I can see where his concern comes from."

"What do you mean?" Brennan eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, how can his employees be focused on their assignments when they're busy constructing biological profiles of their crushes?" Angela raised a brow in triumph.

"Angela, you didn't."

She grinned. "I did."

"He's not my crush, that's so sophomoric." Brennan grimaced.

"Really? Then why do you have an archive of his medical information?"

"It is not an archive!" Brennan hissed. "And I'll tell you why." She went back to her office and returned with a CD. "Come here."

She and Angela walked briskly to the hologram simulation system. Brennan inserted the CD and Booth's face came up as a hologram along with a double helix.

"You have his DNA? Can you say 'obsessed'?"

"I could, but I'm not going to. Anyways, look at the nucleotide sequence." Brennan pointed and the strand of DNA.

"Yeah, DNA. How did you get it anyways?"

"Hair sample," she answered simply.

"Ok… That still doesn't explain why you have a medical breakdown of Booth on a disc."

"Just in case, you know," Brennan stared at the hologram of Booth's face. "Just in case something like this should happen." She gestured toward the image.

"Like wha-"

"The sequence here is AGTCCTCA et cetera, et cetera. But look at this." Brennan punched a few keys on the keyboard and an identical face came up, but…

"The code's different," Angela said, confused. "Why? And what does it mean?"

"It _means_ that the person who came here today is _not_ Booth."

"That would explain a lot. But, if he's not Booth, then who is he?" Angela asked, looking at the face.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zack poked his head in through the doorway.

"Yes, Zack," Brennan answered as she tapped the keyboard and the simulator turned off. She and Angela smiled at him.

"Ok…" He was a little creeped out by their faces. "Um, Booth just woke up and I think you may have cause him brain damage when you conked him with that skull."

……….

"Ok, let's go over this again." Hodgins was holding his head in aggravation. "Your name is Seeley Booth. You're an agent for the FBI. Dr. Brennan, whom you have so lovingly christened 'Bones' is your partner when the FBI and Jeffersonian do joint cases. You-"

"For the last time, my name is not Seeley Booth! What kind of name is 'Seeley' anyway? My name is Angel!" He punched the nearest thing: a filing cabinet. When he drew his hand back, there was a very deep dent in the metal. Hodgins stared at it, awed and a little scared.

"Wow. Alright, I can see you're very passionate about this whole 'Angel' thing and everything, but may I recommend therapy for the identity confused and maybe some anger management?"

"I am not-" Angel began heatedly, but he was interrupted by Brennan.

"No, he's right."

Meanwhile in the _World of Angel_…

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. A very confused Booth stepped into the hellhole known as Wolfram and Hart. He walked to the center of the lobby, he looked around, he saw well-dressed men and women all carrying suitcases talking on cell phones, well-dressed demons were also carrying suitcases and talking on cell phones.

"Angel! Angel!" He heard a woman call him from behind the desk. She was blonde, wearing a pink blouse and white skirt. Still confused, he walked with caution towards her, looking over his shoulder to make sure nothing was there. He made it about half way to the desk, when a black blur dropped in front of him. He jumped back, startled.

The blur became clearer. It was a man with platinum-blonde hair. "Heh, heh. Did you think you could hide from me, Angel? The Great Spike!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" Booth asked him.

"Oh, don't be your dumb-self, Angel! You know why I'm here, you git!" he yelled.

"Um no, sorry, I really don't." Booth backed away some more.

"Well then, mate," Spike grinned. "Let me remind you." He put on his game face and made his away towards the frightened Booth.

"Oh, shit!" Booth cursed.

_To Be Continued…_

_a/n_: sorry that took so long, hope you liked it!  
Thanks to _x.Ninja.No.Yuki.x _for helping w/ this chapter.  
review please.


End file.
